


What God Left Behind

by thenewnationalanthem (moxielovesshipping)



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Being Lost, Character Death, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen, Ghost Hunters, Haunting, Magic, Nightmares, Other, Out of Character, Possession
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-22 22:49:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17671604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moxielovesshipping/pseuds/thenewnationalanthem
Summary: A ghost hunting trip gone wrong forces two unlikely duos together in a fight for their survival...and their sanity.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome! If you are unfamiliar with my writing, I'm very long winded. Anyways...here we go!

"Are you sure going...off camera is a good idea?"

 

"What would make you think it's _not_ a good idea?" Shane grins, fumbling with his camera as he shimmies his backpack up.

 

"I mean...we've never done this before. Don't you think it may be dangerous? I mean, what if--"

 

"What if what? We get eaten by a big, scary, transparent apparition?"

 

Ryan shrugs, sighing. "I'm surprised, honestly. Those are big words for you."

 

"Very funny, scared-y cat."

 

"Seriously, though. What if something happens? What if the rumors aren't rumors at all?"

 

"Then the description wouldn't be as vague as it is." Shane replies coolly, stepping into the car with a slam of his door.

 

Ryan sighs again, closing his door and hoping that Shane is right.

 

Which usually, he isn't.

* * *

"Why are we even doing this?" Jack questions, following quickly behind his companion. "We aren't ghost hunters or anythin'."

 

"Because it's _fun,_ Jack! Ever heard of it?"

 

"No. No Fun! What part of this shirt don't you understand?" He shouts, tugging on his "No Fun" pullover.

 

"Well, I think it'll serve as pretty cool footage to show before the new Resident Evil remake, right?"

 

"Yeah. I guess. But if I die I'm hauntin' you for the rest of your life."

 

"Deal. Now come on, your tiny Irish legs aren't moving fast enough for me! My map says the cabin is close by, so you can finally get a break."

 

"FUCK!" Jack exhales, throwing his head back as he follows behind Mark, hoping that he was right. This would be fun.

 

But then again, Mark wasn't known for making the best choices.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

"Do you think demons sleep?"

 

"Run that by me again?"

 

Mark sighs, taking off his shoes with a raised brow.. "Do you think demons sleep, you know, like us?"

 

"Why would they need to sleep if they're constantly stealin' souls? I mean, isn't that what they run on?"

 

"You're missing the point-"

 

"Oh?"

 

"-that that must get pretty restless. I mean, if I was going around haunting and possessing people and infecting them, I'd need a little break now and again."

 

"Don't you think you take too many breaks as it is?"

 

"Shut your mouth."

 

"Make--"

 

The gentle sound of crunching leaves alerted them, ripping a hole in their banter. Jack stilled on his bed, while Mark puffed out his chest to seem less terrified.

 

"Did you hear that?"

 

_crunch_

 

"Of course I did, it's probably just wildlife."

 

" _just_ wildlife? You mean it could be a huge, enormous, badass bear ready to rip our fuckin' flesh off."

 

"Or it could be a pretty deer!"

 

Jack simply scowls at that, listening closely for more odd noises.

 

"Or its that fuckin' demon..."

 

"The demon isn't real, Jack."

 

"So explain to me again why we're here?"

 

"For the press, Jack!"

 

"Would you quiet the fuck down???" Jack gasps, hearing the faint creaking of wood. "It can hear you."

 

"OH REALLY??"

 

"Mark, I swear to fuck if that thing comes in here you're on your own."

 

The creaking ceases, replaced by the still silence of the night.

 

Jack takes a deep breath as Mark's giggling ceases, fiddling with the camera he made sure to bring with him. He turns it towards his face and hits record to begin his narration.

* * *

"Is it just me or do you hear arguing?" Ryan says cautiously, placing his bag on his bed.

 

"Is it ghost arguing? I figure that'd be a lot cooler than normal arguing."

 

  
"For you to think that, you'd need to admit that ghosts were real, first."

 

"Oh...you're right. Guess not then." Shane shrugs, cackling as Ryan huffs and turns his back.

 

"So, what do you wanna do first?"

 

"Uhh, I dunno. This is your thing, I'm thinking of this as a camping trip, so how about some good old fashioned hiking?"

 

"Hiking."

 

"Hiking."

 

"On a ghost hunting trip?"

 

"On a completely off camera _camping_ trip. You know, as bros!"

 

Ryan snickers.

 

"What! Come on, we're the bros! the boys! The ghoul boys!"

 

"Oh my god..."

 

"Dirty Shane and Rusty Ryan!"

 

"...Rusty Ry--"

 

"Defenders of good! Defeaters of evil!"

 

"Alright! Alright. Just calm down. We can do hiking...hiking to the caves."

 

"Are you sure you can handle that? I mean, you have almost broke down crying in various on camera situations."

 

"Yeah but this is different. This is just...us, in the wilderness. Exploring. You know, fun shit. Bro shit!"

 

"Yeah, the bros!"

 

"Oh jeez..."

 

"Ghoul Boys unite!"

 

"We can unite in the morning, right now, my brain needs a break from you."

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

"Ryan? Ryan where the f---ack!" Shane rubs his head, wincing as rubble falls into his lap. "Ryan, wake up!!"

 

"I'm already awake.." He says softly, and Shane can see him staring at something in the near distance.

 

"What are you l--"

 

"Shh..." He continues, pointing a shaky finger in the direction he's looking.

 

Shane raises an eyebrow and follows it, nearly gasping at what he sees.

 

Across from them, two figures lie on their sides, facing away from each other. The gentle sound of their breathing makes things almost seem normal.

 

"Who the fuck is that?" Shane says in an angry whisper, but Ryan only shrugs.

 

"How would I know, it's not like I invited them!"

 

One of them stirs, and the boys sit still, staring them down as they begin to move.

 

"Great, you woke them up! What if they're zombies?"

 

"In this economy?"

 

"Shane!!"

* * *

"Hello?" Mark asks, sitting up in agony as he feels the dirt beneath his fingers. "Ugh, the fuck?"

 

"Ahh, my arse hurts something nasty."

 

"I would make a joke, but I'm in too much pain." He sighs, rubbing his eyes after wiping the dirt on his pants. "Where are we?"

 

"I dunno, most importantly how did we get here?"

 

"Plugging your tour again, eh? Bold move."

 

Jack just squints his eyes and tries not to yell.

 

"Anyways, we gotta get the fuck outta here or we're gonna be late for the..." A bright idea sprung into Mark's mind. "Caves?"

 

"Why would there be dirt in the caves?"

 

"Um...because they're...caves? Like, made of nature?"

 

"Did you drag my ass out here?"

 

"Me?" Mark feigns shock, placing his hand on his chest. "How could I ever lift such a strong man?"

 

"Yeah, yeah, fuck you, you kidnapper."

 

"I'm not a kidnapper! You came on this trip willingly! Besides, I'm serious. I didn't drag you out here. You're heavier than you look."

 

"Rude." You know, I have half a mind to..." Jack continues to rant, but Mark squints his eyes and notices a small light a few feet away from them, then the silhouettes of figures amass in the glow of it.

 

"Jack. What's that?"

 

"What's what?"

 

Mark pulls out his phone as the shadows move closer, Jack pressing his back against the walls.

 

His flashlight illuminates the world around them, and Mark jumps, then raises his eyebrow.

 

"Who the fuck are you guys?"

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay! I got distracted by john mulaney memes?
> 
> Anyways here ya go!

"See, I told you we should've brought a gun!"

 

"No."

 

"At least a knife?"

 

"Shane!!" Ryan breathes, pushing him back as he eyes the two men in the corner. Was that...? "Jacksepticeye?"

 

The guy with the brown hair smiled, dusting off his hands yet again as he stands to his feet. "O' course I am!"

 

"And you're...Markiplier, right?"

 

"Mark is fine." He scowls, and Ryan gives him a quick eye roll before scoffing.

 

"What the hell are you fools doing here?"

 

"Fools?"

"Jack, relax. I think we could ask you the same question."

 

Shane shrugs. "You could, but I wouldn't answer."

 

Ryan hits his shoulder, offering a hand to the black haired guy that was still seated. He dismissed him, using the rocks behind them to lift himself up. "This is a pretty dangerous cave."

 

" _Shocking."_

 

This time Jack hit Mark's arm, and Ryan chuckled a bit. "Aren't you guys like...gamers or something? You really shouldn't be here."

 

"And who are you, Zak Bagans?"

 

"Close to it." Shane challenges.

 

"Could you guys put your dicks away for just a second, please?" Jack demands, causing Shane to scowl. "We're here to film footage for a Resident Evil project we're doing."

 

Ryan shrugs. "We're just here so I can finally prove ghosts are real."

 

Shane turns to an imaginary camera and shakes his head no, and Ryan smacks his arm again. "Ow! Would you stop that!"

* * *

Jack and Mark glance at each other, slowly pulling their luggage back on their backs. "Well," Mark starts, glancing between the two of them, "It was so pleasant to meet you, but we have to be going."

 

"So soon?" Shane teases, "Oh but we are just getting started!"

 

"Can it, string bean."

 

"Fuck you, muscles."

 

"Mark!" Jack yells, himself and Ryan standing between the two bickering balls of testosterone. "Let's. Go."

 

"Fine, but only because you're gonna get pissy if we don't."

 

"Me? Pissy? That's like th' pot callin' the kettle black."

 

"Then I guess I'm the pot."

 

"Wait!" Jack turns around, fuzzy eyebrow raised at Ryan in the midst of his outburst.

 

"Yeah?"

 

"I think it'd be a great idea if we stuck together."

 

"UGHHHH--"

 

"No, hear me out. We're experienced ghost hunters--"

 

"Debatable." Mark mumbles, smirking at Shane.

 

"And you're experienced strategists. Sounds like a great team to me!"

 

"Thanks but no thanks, dude, I think we're fine on our--"

 

"I think it's a great idea." Jack says, and he could suffocate in the silence that ensues afterwards.

 

"...Why would you think that?"

 

"Mark, you wouldn't even listen to th' full story, this is fuckin' dangerous. Be nice to have...backup."

 

"We aren't your backup." Shane remarks, but Jack waves him off.

 

"We would have each other's backs, that makes us all backup."

 

"No, backup means that---"

 

"Who cares what it means!!!" Ryan shouts, offering out a hand to Jack. "Do we have a deal?"

 

Jack tries to reach his out as well, but jumps when Mark pulls his shoulder back with his eyes squinted. "We do not."

 

"See?" Shane points out, pulling Ryan back as well, "They want nothing to do with us. Let's just go."

 

"But--"

 

"Come on Ryan! Treasure awaits!"

 

"Come on Jack, we don't have eternity to deal with these jackasses."

 

Jack and Ryan sigh, crossing their arms and following behind their partners. Who put them in charge anyways?

**Author's Note:**

> How do you like it so far? Let me know in the comments!
> 
> Thanks!


End file.
